Retour à Lima
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. Après un accident Rachel retourne vivre à Lima et devient professeur à McKinley. Elle y retrouve alors une ancienne connaissance.


Voici mon deuxième one-shot sur la série _Glee_. J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a plusieurs mois, donc je ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'il se passe dans la saison 3. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** _Glee_ est une série de Ryan Murphy.

_**Retour à Lima**_

Rachel ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était de retour à Lima. Elle se dirigea vers son salon, jeta ses clés sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé. Demain allait être la journée où sa nouvelle vie allait commencer.

Il y a maintenant huit ans de cela, elle avait quitté Lima pour vivre à New-York. Une fois le lycée terminé, elle avait pris le premier avion. Elle avait été acceptée dans la prestigieuse école de Juilliard. Là-bas, elle y avait retrouvé Kurt et Blaine, qui eux aussi avaient décidé de s'installer à New-York. Depuis, tous les trois avaient finit par devenir des amis inséparables.

Rachel avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Après avoir eu son diplôme, elle avait tenté sa chance à Broadway. Après des débuts prometteurs, elle avait finit par obtenir un rôle qui fit décoller sa carrière et lui permis de gagner un Tony Award, la récompense qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Kurt s'était également fait un nom à Broadway et Blaine était devenu professeur de musique.

Mais il a six mois de cela, tout avait basculé. Elle eut un accident de voiture et une grave blessure au genou. Les médecins avaient été formels, elle ne pourrait plus jamais danser. C'était finit. Tout ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé si dur venait de s'envoler en une fraction de seconde.

Après plusieurs tentatives de la part de ses pères, Rachel avait finit par leur céder et avait accepté de revenir à Lima. Kurt et Blaine étaient rentrés pour quelque temps avec elle et l'avaient aidé à s'installer dans le petit appartement qu'elle s'était trouvé en centre ville. Pendant toute une semaine, ses deux amis avaient refusé de la laisser seule, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme les convainc qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient retourner à New-York. Elle avait réussi à trouver un travail au lycée McKinley. Le principal Figgins avait accepté de l'embaucher en tant que professeur de littérature. Un nouveau métier pour une nouvelle vie, avait-elle ironisé.

Elle leva les yeux et vit le Tony qu'elle avait gagné, posé sur la bibliothèque, comme s'il se moquait d'elle. Elle se leva, l'attrapa et se dirigea dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit un placard et jeta le trophée à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

**~00~**

Le réveil se mit à sonner. Rachel l'éteignit rapidement et se leva. Elle se prépara, essayant de trouver la tenue qui ferait bonne impression face à ses nouveaux élèves et prit un rapide petit déjeuner. Elle se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois et soupira. Elle allait y arriver, se dit-elle. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de chez elle. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra.

Rachel arriva au lycée à peine dix minutes plus tard. Elle se gara et sortit de la voiture. Elle regarda autour d'elle quelques minutes. Certains élèves et professeurs se garèrent, les bus scolaires arrivèrent. De petits groupes d'amis se formèrent avant d'entrer dans le lycée. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté McKinley. Elle avait l'impression de n'être jamais partit, elle sentit comme si elle avait fait un immense pas de huit ans en arrière. Sa vie était vraiment triste, pensa-t-elle. Elle entra dans le lycée et se dirigea vers le bureau du principal. Elle vit au loin une jeune fille agenouillée par terre, recouverte de soda et ramassant ses livres. Rachel alla vers elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à ramasser ses livres.

-Oui, ça va. J'ai l'habitude. »

Elles se levèrent et Rachel lui rendit ses livres. La jeune fille la remercia et se dirigea vers les toilettes sous le regard de Rachel. Les années avaient beau passer, mais certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Elle se rendit ensuite au bureau de Figgins. Leur entretien ne dura que quelques minutes. Juste le temps pour le principal de lui donner son emploi du temps, la liste de ses élèves et lui rappeler une dernière fois comment fonctionnait McKinley. Une fois sortit du bureau, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

« Berry ! »

Elle se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler et vit alors une jeune femme arriver vers elle. Elle reconnut tout de suite Satana Lopez.

« Santana ! Fit Rachel surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je travaille ici. Je suis l'assistante du coach Sylvester. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais devenue une star à New-York.

-J'ai... décidé de recommencer à zéro, changer de vie. Je suis la nouvelle professeur de littérature. »

Il était hors de question qu'elle se confit à Santana. À quoi cela servait-il qu'elle lui parle de ses états d'âme. Après tout, elles n'avaient jamais été amies.

« Je vois, répondit simplement Santana. Je t'accompagne à ta salle.

-Merci, mais je me souviens où elle est. »

Santana ne l'écouta pas et Rachel fut obligée de la suivre.

« Tu sais que Puck travaille ici aussi. Il est coach de l'équipe de football. »

Noah est ici, pensa Rachel. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté Lima. Après le fiasco qu'avait été sa relation avec Finn et lui sa rupture avec Lauren, Puck et elle étaient sortis ensemble quelques mois lors de leur dernière année. Après la remise des diplômes, ils avaient décidé de se séparer. Lui partait pour l'université de l'Ohio et elle était partie à Juilliard. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Comment lui allait réagir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire ?

« On est arrivée, dit Santana. »

Rachel sortit de ses pensées. Elles étaient toutes les deux devant la salle de cours. Certains élèves y entrèrent, d'autres se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur depuis plusieurs minutes. Un élève passa devant elles. Il s'agissait d'une jeune garçon brun avec les yeux bleus et portant le blouson de l'équipe de football. Il sourit à Rachel et la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Il se tourna ensuite vers Santana et lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Hola señorita Lopez.

-Keith, répondit Santana en lui lançant un petit sourire. »

Keith entra dans la salle et alla rejoindre ses amis. Rachel lança un regard à Santana.

« Quoi ? Demanda Santana comme si de rien n'était. Je lui donne quelques cours d'espagnol. »

Rachel la dévisagea, ne sachant pas si elle devait la croire ou non. Santana leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira.

« C'est un élève, dit-elle. Il n'y a rien être nous, même s'il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il aimerait. Et puis tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas mon genre. »

Elle se tut avant de lancer un petit sourire à Rachel.

« Tu sais qu'il me fait penser à Puck au même âge. Fais attention à ne pas succomber. »

Elle éclata de rire devant le regard noir que lui lançait Rachel et partit. Rachel regarda vers la salle de classe. Elle y vit Keith se diriger vers la table de la jeune fille qu'elle avait aidé dans les couloirs. Celle-ci était plongée dans un livre. Elle leva les yeux vers Keith et tous deux parlèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme n'aille rejoindre ses amis. Rachel ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. C'était le moment. Elle entra dans la salle et commença son premier cours.

**~00~**

Sa première journée de travail venait de se terminer. Le bilan de ces dernières heures fut plutôt positif. Franchement, pensa Rachel, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle sortit de la salle, marcha le long des couloirs et passa devant l'auditorium. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et hésita quelques secondes à l'ouvrir. Elle avait passé tellement de temps dans cet endroit à répéter les numéros que monsieur Schuester leur demandait de faire.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle alla s'installer dans le fond et vit sur scène un groupe d'élèves répéter les derniers pas que monsieur Schuester était entrain de leur montrer. Vu le nombre d'élèves présents, le Glee Club n'avait toujours pas l'air d'être le cour le plus populaire du lycée. Au bout de quelques minutes, monsieur Schuester descendit de la scène et les élèves commencèrent leur numéro sur une chanson des Beatles, _Help_. Rachel vit Keith et Olivia, la jeune fille qu'elle avait aidé dans la matinée, s'avancer sur le devant de la scène et chanter les couplets. Apparemment, c'était eux les leaders du Glee Club.

Elle se souvint de l'époque où elle était à leur place. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à New-York avant son accident, le Glee Club resterait son meilleur souvenir. Elle eut alors une idée. Elle pourrait proposer son aide à monsieur Schuester. Après tout, elle avait de l'expérience, elle avait chanté à Broadway, gagné un Tony. Refuser son aide serait une grave erreur pour le club.

Le numéro se terminait sous les applaudissements de leur professeur. L'heure se termina et les élèves partirent petit à petit. Monsieur Schuester finit par se retrouver seul dans l'auditorium. Il rangea ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Rachel arriva vers lui d'un pas décidé.

« Monsieur Schuester !

-Rachel, fit-il. Emma m'avait dit que tu travaillais ici maintenant. Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Lui et Emma Pillsbury avaient fini par se marier il y a cinq ans.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Monsieur Schuester, je viens d'assister à la répétition du Glee Club et je voudrais vous proposer mon aide.

-Rachel... »

Celle-ci l'interrompit sachant pertinemment qu'il allait refuser sa proposition. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus son élève. Elle était à égalité avec lui et elle comptait bien le faire changer d'avis.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, je dois dire que le Glee Club a un bon niveau. Mais avoir un bon niveau ne suffit pas pour gagner les Nationales, vous le savez comme moi. Il faut qu'ils soient les meilleurs. J'ai de l'expérience dans la musique. J'ai été diplômée de Juilliard, j'ai chanté à Broadway, j'ai gagné un Tony. »

Son regard se voila de tristesse. Elle se secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qu'elle avait perdu. Maintenant, seul le présent comptait.

« Avoir un regard différent aiderait les élèves, conclut-elle. »

Elle se tut et attendit le verdict de monsieur Schuester. Au bout de longues secondes, il finit par hocher la tête et lui sourit.

« Je crois que tu as raison, dit-il. Avoir un autre avis serait bénéfique pour le club. Je te propose de venir au prochain cours et si ça se passe bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Merci monsieur Schuester.

-Tu peux m'appeler Will tu sais. Après tout, nous sommes collègues maintenant. »

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit de l'auditorium. Rachel n'en revenait pas qu'il ait accepté aussi facilement. C'était une bonne chose, il la prenait enfin au sérieux. Elle monta sur scène et se dirigea vers le piano. Elle s'y installa et commença à y jouer quelques notes. Les notes se transformèrent en musique et elle se mit à chanter la chanson, _On My Own_. C'était la chanson qu'elle avait chanté lors de l'audition pour le Glee Club, c'est également celle-là qui lui a permis de décrocher son premier rôle dans une comédie musicale. C'était sa chanson porte bonheur. Elle était tellement concentrée sur la musique, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

« Rachel ! »

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un soit dans l'auditorium. Elle se retourna vers cette personne et écarquilla les yeux.

« Noah ! »

Même si elle savait qu'il travaillait à McKinley, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir si tôt. Elle se sentit tout à coup nerveuse et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord et avait décidé de rester en bon terme. Elle se leva et avança vers lui.

« Dès que Santana m'a dit que tu travaillais ici, je savais que je te trouvais dans l'auditorium, sourit-il. »

Elle rougit. Était-elle aussi prévisible ?

« Tu as déjà commencé à persécuter Schuester ?

-Je ne le persécute pas, s'indigna-t-elle. Je lui ai juste proposé mon aide et il a accepté. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, lui souriant toujours.

« Alors dis-moi, fit-il. Qu'est-ce que Rachel Berry fait à Lima ? Je croyais qu'une fois à New-York, tu ne reviendrais plus jamais ici.

-On dirait que ça ne te fais pas plaisir que je sois revenue.

-Bien sûr que si. Je suis juste curieux. »

Elle baissa les yeux et hésita à lui dire la véritable raison. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se confiait à lui et malgré tout ce temps, ils étaient quand même amis. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle soupira et leva les yeux.

« Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai eu un accident de voiture. J'ai été blessée au genou, ce qui fait que je ne pourrais plus jamais danser. Broadway, c'est finit pour moi. Alors j'ai décidé de revenir ici et de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

-Je suis désolé. »

Elle secoua la tête. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien sur le fait que sa vie avait été bouleversée.

« Alors comme ça, tu es coach ? »

Il acquiesça, se doutant que Broadway et son accident devait être un sujet sensible pour elle. Ils discutèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de rentrer chez eux.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenue. »

Il s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça. Ce n'était qu'une accolade amicale qui dura à peine quelques secondes, mais Rachel ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point ça lui manquait de ne plus être dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent et Puck s'en alla. Rachel tomba comme une masse dans l'un des fauteuil de l'auditorium.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourquoi une simple petit accolade la perturbait à ce point ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées. Elle avait décidé en revenant à Lima de rester célibataire quelques temps et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était se compliquer la vie à cause d'un ex petit-ami de lycée. Elle partit à son tour, ne voulant plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**~00~**

Le week-end était arrivé. Rachel avait prévu de passer sa journée de samedi au calme, mais Santana en avait décidé autrement. La veille, à la fin de la dernière heure de cours, la jeune femme était arrivée dans la salle de classe de Rachel et avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui faire du shopping. Rachel n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Après tout, ce que Santana voulait, elle l'obtenait.

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de passer la matinée dans les quelques boutiques de la ville et elles avaient décidé d'aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir. Rachel n'aurait jamais cru s'amuser autant avec Santana. Elles passèrent devant une boutique de vêtements. Une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans y sortit et ferma la porte à clé. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés et de grands yeux verts. Elle se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes avec un immense sourire.

« Santana, tu vas bien ? »

Santana acquiesça et lui sourit poliment.

« Charlotte, dit-elle, je te présente Rachel Berry. Rachel, voici Charlotte Hopkins. »

Charlotte regarda Rachel de la tête aux pieds et lui sourit.

« Rachel Berry, dit-elle. Puck m'a déjà parlé de toi.

-Puck ?

-Ça fait trois ans que l'on est ensemble. »

Charlotte sortait avec Puck. Pourquoi Rachel était-elle aussi surprise ? Il était normal que Puck ait refait sa vie. Après tout, elle-même avait eu une histoire qui avait duré deux ans avec un chanteur de Broadway. Ils avaient même décidé de vivre ensemble avant son accident. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée que cette femme partageait le vie de Puck.

« Je dois vous laisser, dit Charlotte. Puck m'attend pour déjeuner. »

Elle partit en leur faisant un signe de la main. Santana dévisagea Rachel qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Rachel acquiesça.

« On va manger, dit-elle. Je meurs de faim. »

Rachel partit en direction du restaurant. Santana la regarda faire, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle n'allait pas insister. De toute façon, si elle voulait lui parler, elle le ferait.

**~00~**

« Et n'oubliez pas que la semaine prochaine, nous commencerons les duels de duos. »

Les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la salle de musique, saluant Rachel au passage. Les séances au Glee Club se passaient extrêmement bien et Rachel les sentait sur la bonne voie pour gagner les Communales. Et s'ils continuaient sur leur lancée, elle savait qu'ils étaient capable d'aller jusqu'aux Nationales. Elle avait confiance en eux, comme Will leur avait fait confiance à l'époque où elle était encore élève. Lorsque le dernier élève fut sortit, Puck entra dans la salle.

« Tu as réussi à faire virer Schuester de la direction du Glee Club ?

-Il est malade, répondit Rachel. Je le remplace le temps qu'il revienne. »

Il se dirigea vers les instruments de musique et les observa quelques secondes.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans cette salle, dit-il.

-Tu travailles ici depuis un moment pourtant.

-Je n'avais plus aucune raison de répéter. »

Il attrapa la guitare et commença à jouer quelques notes. Petit à petit, la chanson _Need You Now_ se fit entendre. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au moment où ils avaient chanté ensemble. Elle fredonna les premières notes et se mit à chanter, suivit de Puck.

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**_

_**Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

Ils se mirent à rire et Puck reposa la guitare à sa place.

« C'était notre premier duo, se rappela Rachel.

-On était les meilleur, répondit fièrement Puck. »

C'est alors que Rachel eut une idée. Elle s'approcha de lui, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser sa proposition.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas m'aider avec le Glee Club, le temps que Will revienne.

-Quoi ? »

Il la regardait comme s'il elle venait de perdre la tête, mais elle savait que chanter lui manquer, elle venait de le voir quand il s'était mit à chanter les premières notes de la chanson. Elle voulait le convaincre d'accepter.

« J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Et tu es le meilleur pour ça. Et puis, certains des joueurs de ton équipe sont avec moi dans le club. Je suis sûre que ça serait bénéfique pour tout le monde. »

Puck réfléchit quelques instants et finit par accepter. Sans qu'ils s'en soient rendus compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Rachel dut se retenir pour ne pas le toucher. Il la regardait si intensément, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait perdre pied à tout moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se sentait troublée par son regard. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces et finit par se reculer.

« On se voit demain, dit-elle. »

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle le plus vite possible. Elle se dirigea vers le parking et monta dans sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tenta de se calmer et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait que si elle était restée plus longtemps près de lui, elle aurait fini par l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa quelque chose qui lui fit peur. Elle était retombée amoureuse de Noah Puckerman.

**~00~**

Rachel entra dans la salle des professeurs. Elle venait de donner son dernier cours de la journée et elle devait attendre encore une heure avant que le Glee Club ne commence. Elle lança un sourire à Will qui passa à côté d'elle pour aller donner son prochain cours d'espagnol. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il avait repris le travail. Puck avait maintenant repris son rôle de coach. Même si au début, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, Rachel n'avait pas regretté sa décision de lui avoir demandé de l'aider. Elle avait aimé passer du temps avec lui, même si elle savait qu'au final, il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre eux.

La salle des professeurs était presque vide. Elle vit à l'une des table madame Sheppard, la professeur de mathématiques, qui corrigeait d'un air décidé les copies de ses élèves. Santana était également dans la salle, assise à la table au centre de la pièce, en pleine conversation téléphonique. Rachel alla se servir un café et s'assit à côté de Santana. Cette dernière raccrocha son téléphone et le posa sur la table.

« Brittany vient la semaine prochaine, sourit la jeune femme. »

Rachel sourit. Elle n'avait pas revu Brittany depuis qu'elle avait terminé le lycée. Elle avait appris que la jeune femme était partie vivre à Los Angeles et était devenue danseuse professionnelle. Elle vit alors que Santana avait un regard lointain. Est-ce qu'elle pensait à Brittany ? Se demanda Rachel. Est-ce que elle aussi, elle regrettait d'avoir laissé passer sa chance d'être avec la personne qu'elle aimait ?

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Demanda Rachel.

-Ça dépend. »

Rachel réfléchit quelques seconde, espérant que la jeune femme ne prenne pas mal d'être questionné sur sa vie privée. Elles étaient amies depuis peu de temps et Rachel appréciait de plus en plus Santana.

« Tu ne regrettes pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Brittany ? De ne pas savoir jusqu'où votre relation aurait pu aller ? De peut-être avoir loupé ta chance d'être vraiment heureuse ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Santana dévisagea quelques instant la jeune femme à côté d'elle avant de comprendre.

« Tu es amoureuse de Puck ! »

Elle avait parlé tellement fort que madame Sheppard leva les yeux vers elles, leur lançant un regard noir pour avoir osé la déranger. Rachel lui demanda de parler moins fort, regardant autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne, en particulier Puck, n'était arrivé au même moment. Elle n'avait aucune envie de vivre un nouveau mélodrame dans sa vie amoureuse. Santana leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réaction.

« Comme si Puck allait m'entendre jusqu'au terrain de foot. Tu es pire qu'une gamine. Si tu l'aime, vas le voir, on n'est plus au lycée. »

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard amusé qui fit soupirer Santana.

« Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Rachel soupira et fixa son café pendant un long moment.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, finit-elle par dire. Il est avec Charlotte et ils sont amoureux.

-Ce n'est pas sûr.

-Tu ne reste pas avec quelqu'un pendant trois ans si tu n'as pas de sentiments pour cette personne.

-Il a peut-être des sentiments pour elle, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas pour toi, même s'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. »

Pourquoi Santana lui disait ça ? Peut-être que Puck avait bien des sentiments pour elle, mais ça ne devait pas aller plus loin qu'une simple amitié. Mais, si c'était plus que de l'amitié ? Non, pensa Rachel. Noah est heureux avec Charlotte et tu ne peux pas faire ça. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre un nouveau triangle amoureux du genre Quinn/Finn/Rachel. Tous les trois avaient assez souffert à l'époque.

« Je croyais que tu étais amie avec Charlotte, fit Rachel.

-Je suis amie avec Puck et je lui ai promis d'être gentille avec elle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime bien. De toute façon, toi et Puck allaient mieux ensemble et il était plus heureux lorsqu'il était avec toi. »

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle espérait bien que son amie puisse avoir raison.

« Tu sais, dit-elle, j'ai toujours pensé la même chose pour toi et Brittany.

-La ferme Berry. »

Santana se mit à rougir et se leva brusquement, mettant fin à la conversation.

« Je dois y aller, les filles m'attendent. »

Elle sortit de la salle sans plus attendre, laissant Rachel perdue dans ses pensées.

**~00~**

Le coup de sifflet retentit dans tout le terrain. La dernière figure des cheerleaders était parfaite et la pyramide réussie. La voix de coach Sylvester résonna :

« Vous vraiment êtes nulles ! Lança-t-elle aux filles. »

Elle annonça la fin de l'entrainement et partit en direction de son bureau. Rachel se dirigea vers Santana alors que les filles quittèrent le terrain.

« Sylvester est toujours aussi intraitable, dit Rachel.

-Elle ne serait pas Sue Sylvester sans ça. »

Santana nota une dernière chose dans son carnet avant de porter son attention vers Rachel.

« On peut y aller, dit-elle. Mais je n'ai qu'une heure pour déjeuner, le coach veut me voir pour me parler des Nationales. »

Elles quittèrent le terrain et se dirigèrent vers la salle des professeurs. Rachel profita de ce moment pour questionner Santana sur la venue de Brittany. Elle espérait grâce à cette discussion faire changer d'avis Santana pour qu'elle puisse enfin parler à la jeune femme de ses sentiments. Elles virent au loin Charlotte sortir du bureau de Puck.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Se demanda Santana. »

C'est bien ce que se demandait également Rachel. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois que Puck était dans les parages, Charlotte n'était pas loin. Elle avait l'impression de revivre l'époque où Terry Schuester s'était faite engager comme infirmière au lycée pour surveiller son ex-mari et Emma. Santana attrapa Rachel par le bras et la fit avancer vers Charlotte.

« Charlotte, fit Santana. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'attend Puck. On sort déjeuner. »

La jeune femme lança un sourire à Rachel, qui lui rendit. Il était hors de question qu'elle essaye de l'intimider.

« Et vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? Demanda à nouveau Santana.

-On va dans ce nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir.

-Il parait qu'il y a un karaoké, continua Santana. Ça te dit qu'on y aille Rachel ?

-Quoi ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer sa soirée avec Charlotte. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lui lançait Santana. Apparemment, il était hors de question qu'elle refuse l'invitation.

« Très bien, fit Santana. Alors on se retrouve ce soir. »

Elle prit Rachel par le bras et dit au revoir à Charlotte qui n'eut pas le temps de protester contre cette invitation imprévue. Arrivées à l'autre bout du couloir, Rachel réussit à se dégager et fit face à Santana.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Calmes-toi. Ça va être amusant.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi me retrouver seule avec Noah et Charlotte sera amusant ! »

Santana soupira.

« Tu ne seras pas seule, je serai là. Et puis, il se peut que tu sois surprise par cette soirée. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris avec le Glee Club, c'est que la musique permet de dévoiler ce que l'on ressent. Et crois-moi, il en faudra peu à Puck pour qu'il se dévoile. »

Elle continua son chemin, s'en rien ajouter d'autre.

**~00~**

La soirée avait commencé. Tous se trouvaient dans ce nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir. Ce qui avait décidé Rachel à accepter était le fait qu'il y avait un karaoké et que Santana serait avec elle, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de passer la soirée avec Puck et Charlotte. Surtout que cette dernière ne se gênait pas pour montrer à Rachel que c'était elle la petite-amie de Puck. Une heure s'écoula et Rachel se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Santana l'avait fait monter deux fois sur scène pour chanter avec elle, mais rien ne la détendait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Charlotte collée à Puck.

« Allez, Puck, dit Santana en descendant de scène. C'est à toi de chanter.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie.

-S'il te plait Puck, continua Charlotte. J'adore t'entendre chanter. »

Santana lui fit un petit sourire en coin, presque moqueur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as la trouille Puckerman. »

Elle avait piqué dans le vif. Puck détestait qu'on lui dise cela et elle le savait très bien.

« Très bien Lopez, tu l'auras voulu. »

Puck se leva, se dirigea vers le pianiste et choisit la chanson qu'il voulait chanter. Il alla ensuite au milieu de la scène et le pianiste joua les premières notes. Rachel reconnu une chanson de Elvis Presley, _Always On My Mind_.

_**Maybe I didn't treat you**_

_**Quite as good as I should have**_

_**Maybe I didn't love you**_

_**Quite as often as I could have**_

_**Little things I should have said and done**_

_**I just never took the time**_

Le regard de Puck se dirigea vers Rachel. Elle avait l'impression qu'il chantait cette chanson pour elle. C'était comme si Puck chantait leur histoire et les regrets que chacun d'eux éprouvaient.

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

Aucun d'eux ne détournèrent le regard. Ils avaient l'impression que le monde autour d'eux venait de disparaître. Rachel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_**Maybe I didn't hold you**_

_**All those lonely, lonely times**_

_**And I guess I never told you**_

_**I'm so happy that you're mine**_

_**If I make you feel second best**_

_**Girl, I'm sorry I was blind**_

Charlotte regarda Puck et tourna ensuite le regard vers Rachel. Toutes les craintes qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait appris que Rachel était de retour à Lima, venaient de se confirmer. Puck était toujours amoureux de Rachel. Son choix de chanson n'était pas anodin.

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

Charlotte se leva et quitta la salle, ne supportant plus de voir son petit-ami chanter une chanson d'amour à une autre femme.

**~00~**

Puck ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il avait appelé Charlotte plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répondait pas. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre et il vit la jeune femme entrain de faire ses valises.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Une amie m'a proposé un poste de styliste à Los Angeles. J'ai décidé d'accepter.

-Quoi ! »

Elle attrapa ses robes et avant qu'elle puisse les mettre dans sa valise, Puck les attrapa et les remis dans l'armoire.

« Attends, s'énerva-t-il. Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu en parler avant ?

-Et qu'on parle de quoi ? Cria Charlotte en jetant le reste de ses robes dans sa valise. Que tu m'aimes ? Que tu ne veux pas que je parte ? Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je t'aime. »

Il s'approcha de Charlotte pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se recula et fit les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Tu es toujours dans mon esprit, dit-elle. C'est ce que tu as chanté à Rachel.

-Charlotte, soupira Puck en passant sa main sur le visage. Ce n'est qu'une chanson.

-Tu as chanté cette chanson pour elle. Tu regardais Rachel comme jamais tu ne m'as regardé. Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle. »

Puck s'approcha de nouveau vers Charlotte et voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, il lui prit les mains.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir, fit-il. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Rachel. C'est vrai que l'on est sorti ensemble quelques temps au lycée, mais c'est tout. C'est toi que j'aime. »

Charlotte sentit ses yeux lui piquer, mais elle refusait de pleurer. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et retira ses mains de celles de Puck.

« Elle t'appelle Noah, continua-t-elle. Ça fait trois ans que l'on est ensemble et tu m'as toujours dit que tu détestais que l'on t'appelle par ton prénom. Mais avec elle, c'est différent. Tu es différent. »

Puck s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais Charlotte l'en empêcha.

« Pendant trois ans, j'ai dû me battre contre un fantôme, mais maintenant qu'elle est revenue dans ta vie... Ça ne peut pas marcher quand il y a trois personnes dans une relation. »

Elle se tut quelques instants et Puck repensa à ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Est-ce qu'il était toujours amoureux de Rachel ? C'est vrai qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle et que depuis qu'elle était revenue à Lima, ils étaient devenus amis. Mais s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il s'était déjà demandé qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils étaient restés ensemble, s'il l'avait suivit à New-York. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la salle de musique, la seule chose qu'il avait eu envie de faire, c'était l'embrasser. Il avait surement dû blesser Charlotte sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, lui dit-il.

-Je sais. »

Elle ferma sa valise et se tourna de nouveau vers Puck.

« Si je peux te donner un conseil. N'attends pas, parles lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, sinon, tu vas le regretter. »

Puck ne répondit rien. Les mots de Charlotte résonnèrent dans sa tête. La jeune femme attrapa ses valises et se dirigea vers le couloir, Puck la suivit. Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pied et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« Adieu Puck. »

Elle partit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

**~00~**

Rachel salua les derniers élèves qui sortirent de la salle de musique. Ils venaient de passer la dernière heure à répéter le numéro pour les Communales et Rachel était confiante. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur leur capacité à gagner, surtout si Keith et Olivia faisaient aussi bien qu'à la répétition. Rachel ramassa les différentes partitions qui étaient étalées sur le piano et les rangea dans son sac. Elle repensa à la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Santana. Cette dernière l'avait averti qu'elle avait décidé de partir à Los Angeles pour vivre avec Brittany. Rachel ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse pour son amie. Mais se n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. En apprenant que son assistante avait quitté la ville, Sue avait détruit le bureau de Figgings, ainsi qu'une partie de la salle de musique. Rachel avait assisté à toute la scène avec Will et c'était à la fois impressionnant et assez effrayant.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Rachel sourit lorsqu'elle vit Puck entrer dans la salle.

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti, dit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer. »

Cette déclaration surpris un peu la jeune femme.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Charlotte ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché.

-On s'est séparé ce week-end. »

Le cœur de Rachel se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Est-ce qu'elle était une mauvaise personne pour trouver qu'il venait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle ?

« Noah, je suis désolée. »

Puck secoua la tête et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

« Tu sais, dit-il. J'ai passé tout le week-end à réfléchir. »

Il se tût un instant et tout ce que Rachel espérait, était qu'il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie. Mais quoi qu'il allait suivre, elle serait là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Après tout, ils étaient amis.

« Je crois que cette séparation était une bonne chose, continua-t-il. »

Rachel était surprise, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Puck lui prit la main et tous les deux allèrent s'asseoir sur les chaises au fond de la salle.

« J'ai finit par comprendre que ma relation avec Charlotte n'avait aucun avenir. »

Il caressa la main de Rachel avec son pouce, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'une autre femme. Une femme qui est revenue dans ma vie.

-Noah...

-Je t'aime encore Rachel. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Mon plus grand regret est de ne pas t'avoir suivit à New-York. De ne pas avoir tout tenté pour continuer notre relation. »

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'elle avait espéré était entrain de se produire. Elle aussi avait regretté comment avait tourné leur relation. Pour oublier, elle s'était concentrée sur Juilliard et sur Broadway, mais il y avait toujours ce vide en elle qu'elle ressentait. Mais depuis que Puck était revenu dans sa vie, ce vide disparaissait petit à petit.

« Tu m'as manqué Rachel.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Ils se sourirent et s'approchèrent de plus en plus. Ils s'embrassèrent et pour la première fois depuis des années ils se sentaient complets. Ce vide que chacun ressentait depuis huit ans avait disparu pour de bon.

_**Fin**_


End file.
